Omega
by StupidX
Summary: A surge in human evolution brings forth mutants of incredible power. As the mutants of Bayville try to cope with their own swelling numbers and increasing powers, new enemies arise, and old ones return. All chapters now revised! Let the writing commence!
1. Chapter One

The Next Evolution

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution in any way, shape or form. I do own Devon, so please ask before using him (yeah, like anyone wants to use my original character)

A/N:I'm actually going back and fixing some of this, making it more... sensible. I will also edit out some stuff I don't like, and add a few new scenes. Just letting you know. This chapter actually has very little change, but subsequent chapters me be very different.

He stared at himself in the mirror, looked at his pathetic appearance, and frowned. He was tall, thin, and not very strong, had few talents, and was socially inept. His only good quality, in his opinion, was his red hair, which was so unruly he had to spike it twice every day. By every one at school's definition, he was a freak, a loser, and a nerd. But now he was beginning to get scared. The other day, he had been fuming impotently at the stronger people who tormented him, when his hair had burst into flames briefly, and then suddenly gone out. He hoped with everything that was in him that he was not a mutant. Bad enough being a human freak, but a real one? He shuddered, then turned away, not noticing his entire body turning black, or the sudden darkening of the room as he left it.

* * *

Professor Xavier's eye's popped open. Cerebro was going crazy! He desperately hoped it was a malfunction. It had to be. An omega class mutant was an extremely rare occurrence. There shouldn't have been more than one this decade... fortunately the reaqdings showed a number of them already having been reqruited by himself or Erik. At least they wouldn't be rampaging all over the place. But that one... The Professor frowned. That sort of power would be dangerous no matter the circumstances. 

Plus, some of the mutants already in one team or another would be getting more powerful...

He wheeled out of the computer room and called Logan. He needed to talk with the students immediately.

* * *

"Get your ass back here, Stripes! I'm not finished with you yet!" 

"Not on your life, Logan, ah ain't about tah be dismembered, or massacred or nothin' like that."

"Chuck's called a meeting of the X-men, and you're coming, like it or not!"

"Well yah should have said that in the first place, instead a' chargin' at me an' yellin' mah name."

--SNIKT-- (you know, the sound of Wolverine's claws)

"All right already, ah'm walkin' tah the professor's study right now."

* * *

He woke up to the sound of the school fire alarm going off in his ear. Ah hell, please not… he opened his eyes. 

" The fire was caused by an unknown mutant, who apparently burst into flames and went on a rampage. This proves conclusively that mutants are out to get humans, and need to be destroyed." Graydon Creed, leader of the Friends of Humanity, the famous anti-mutant crusaders, was at his school. The radical "humanitarian" walked toward him. He knew he had been discovered, and he sat here, shaking in fear, until Creed walked straight through him. Creed began speaking again. "Even now there is one person still missing, Devon March, a sad casualty of mutant cruelty."

Devon laughed at that, considering that he was probably the mutant who had started it all. Creed looked up.

"Who was that?"

Devon decided to have some fun. He was invisible, right? And intangible, obviously, since Creed had walked right through him. So he walked up to Creed, took a deep breath, and began in his best stentorian shout, "Fool! Remove thyself from my domain, or I shall crush you like a little insect!"

As he shouted, he stopped trembling, and began laughing, still in the same powerful tone. He didn't notice it, but he began to rematerialize, and was instantly visible.

"Holy shit! It's the missing teenager!"

Devon looked at himself and realized that he was no longer safe. He looked over at Creed. He was reaching for something… what is it… oh crap, a gun. He thought quick. He could burst into flames. So could that one dude in New York City--what was his name?-- oh, Johnny Storm, superhero. If it worked for him…

"Flame on!" Nothing.

"It's clobberin' time!" Still nothing.

"Wonder-twin powers, activate!" Nice try.

"Go pokeball!" Yeah, right.

"Cowabunga!" Man, that's old.

"Kamehameha!" Ah screw this.

Devon shut his mouth and began running. As he ran, Creed screamed, "And don't come back, freak! My kid comes to this school!"

When Devon arrived home his parents were waiting for him.

"You have a visitor, Devon." His mother looked… something. He'd never seen that expression on her face before, so he had no idea what it meant. Then he looked at his visitor. A bald man in a wheelchair smiled kindly at him.

"Devon, do not be alarmed, I know exactly what you're going through."

(A/N: The first person who can name all of the references from Devon's panic scene gets…well…actually, nothing. But please, please try anyway. It should be easy. Review! I want all the reviews I can get, including flames. And, speaking of flamers, all of you pyromaniacs will get only one response: Bite me.)


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: And the slightly revised version of this chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution in any way, shape or form. I do own Devon, so please ask before using him (yeah, like anyone wants to use my original character).

* * *

Devon looked at the bald guy. What was he, stupid? How could he possibly know! The bald guy said, " My name is Professor Charles Xavier; I wish to help you with your gift." 

Devon nodded. "Oh I get it, you're a mutant too, aren't you."

"Yes, Devon, I'm telepathic. I run a school for mutants designed to train them to control their powers."

"Well, it can't be much worse than living here with a mother who's in the Friends of Humanity and virtually worships Graydon Creed. I'll go with you."

"Good, because your mother just signed you over to the school."

"What?!"

"Apparently your continued presence here would result in her removal from the FOH."

"How'd she find out?!"

"Graydon Creed's little speech at the school was broadcast all over the state."

"Shit."

"Yes, quite."

"I guess I have to go with you then."

"Correct. The van is right outside."

* * *

Logan grinned. This was to easy! Apparently, Scott had forgotten all he had been taught about setting up a training session. Sure, Logan had specified that it should be a fairly straightforward program, but this…this was ridiculous. Logan moved forward. He was in a forest surrounded by trees. The flag he had to grab was about twenty yards to the front of him. Just how many obstacles could Scott hide in twenty yards? Logan decided to find out. As he slowly crept forward, he stepped over an obvious tripwire, thought about it, then moved back and kicked it, just to see what would happen. Up in the observation box, Scott laughed. He'd known Logan wouldn't be able to resist fighting whatever had been set up for him. As Logan stood there, a speaker hidden in one of the trees near Logan's head opened up. A high-pitched screech came from the speaker, too high for the normal human ear to detect, but well within Logan's range.

Still hurt like hell.

Logan would've laughed, but his head was splitting with pain. His mind fogged slightly with the pain, he didn't even manage to dodge the accursed rigged tree as its next action was completed. Basically, it fell on him.

He groaned. That was the second time he had ever failed a session in the danger room. The first failure had been his first try. After that, it had always been too easy. Scott came down into the danger room. Logan looked up from where the metal pole, formerly disguised as a tree by a hologram similar to the one worn by Kurt, and grimaced. "That was smart. Cater too an enemy's weakness..." He paused. "Wouldn't work a second time."

"I know," Scott grinned, "I just couldn't resist the opportunity to win for once."

Logan sat quiet for a second the said, "What the hell are we doing just sitting here! Help me out from under this stupid pole!"

As Scott helped Logan up, he heard the Professor summon them.

_'Scott, Logan, there is a new mutant I want you two to meet.'_


	3. Hmm

Disclaimer: Aha… no.

A/N: And, revising the third chapter. This one will probably be revamped the most out of these first five.

Smoke swept over the small town in Northern Russia, but nobody noticed. Silence had swept over, and would never leave. Not one creature stirred, and nobody was in the position to notice anything. Nobody, that is, except for one man standing in the middle of the main road through the town. A grin had spread across his pasty white face, and the silver tentacles coming from his arms had curled in pleasure. Ah… the hunger of his life-draining abilities had been sated, and he felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted. He turned, and began to look for a vehicle. It was time to pay his old friend, Piotr Rasputin, a visit.

* * *

Rogue was not in a good mood. If she had been, that day might have been different. In fact, things might have happened differently; maybe things would have been better, or maybe things would have been worse. Whatever might have been, however, is irrelevant: she was in a bad mood. She had sunk into one of those snits which those who feel that life is basically crap often have. This greatly influenced her thoughts on recent events.

Rogue thought about the Professor's words at the meeting of the day before: "X-men, a new development has occurred in the evolution of the human race. Some of you already know of the four classes of mutant: gamma, a weak mutant with one defensive power, for example, Kitty; beta, a stronger mutant with a single dangerous power, like Scott; alpha, a mutant with multiple powers, like Kurt or Jean; and the omega class, consisting of mutants with one or more ultimate powers, capable of things beyond anyone's wildest dreams. This final class includes Rogue and myself, as well as others.

"The new development is a second mutant surge. The first one occurred around the time that you were all born. All of the sudden, people started gaining powers, and I recruited some of them. This new one has similar numbers, but it's omega class. A very small number of new Omega class mutants has appeared, and a number of previous mutants are advancing further. We've already seen the effect of that on Jean, Evan, and Rogue. Soon many of you may go through similar changes.

Anyway, we will have a new recruit soon. His power is likely as much a curse as a gift, so be sensitive."

Rogue got up and decided to go meet the new mutant with a curse supposedly so bad. She fixed a skeptical look on her face as she moved down the stairs, and then saw him standing by the front door with Scott, Logan, and the Professor. That pathetic-looking idiot down there was an omega? _Yeah, right, sure Prof, and I'm the queen of England, _she thought disdainfully as he looked over at her.

_Well,_ thought Devon upon seeing her,_ at least I can't make her hate me by doing something stupid. Looks like she's already got the hate part down._ He frowned. _And she's hot, too._ He, swallowed his nervousness, grinned cockily at her, and held out his hand. "Hi, I-I'm Devon March." _Smooth, Devon, you stuttered._

"Ah'm Rogue."

Professor Xavier smiled benevolently at Rogue. "Rogue, please show Devon around." It wasn't a question.

"Ah, shit. Why do Ah have to do it? Couldn't Scott or Logan?"

"They are in an important discussion about the feasibility of Devon's going on missions."

"Hey! Why wouldn't I be able to go?"

"Devon, what is your power?"

"Well, I can burst into flames, and I can become invisible and intangible. I don't know how, of course, but isn't that what I'm here to learn?"

The Professor folded his hands, and appeared to consider. "Devon, we'll discuss your powers now. Rogue will show you around later."

Rogue smiled slightly. _A moment's reprieve._ As the Professor and Devon headed toward the Danger room, she turned to mope in her bedroom, and possibly read fanfiction on the internet.

* * *

Mike Emerson let a lazy grin pass across his face. "C'mon, you can't hurt me, I'll kick your ass."

"Yeah," came the reply, "I can. I can beat the shit out of you. Post up, now."

The two teens faced off, and Mike grinned again. "You take the first swing, or you won't get a fight, a'ight?"

Mike ducked the first punch easily, but came up just in time to realize that his opponent was faster that he'd accounted for. The second jab hit him square in the jaw. Even so, Mike didn't flinch; instead, his antagonist pulled his hand back yelling in pain. "Shit! Is your head solid bone?"

"I don't know, but my mom accidentally ran over my head in a van when I was a baby, and I didn't even bleed."

"It wasn't no accident, I bet."

Mike laughed, and flipped off the other. "Oh well, if you ain't gonna fight now, I'll beat your ass later. I got all the time in the world."

The other waited till Mike turned away then pulled out a knife. "Take this, bastard," he muttered, running forward. He jabbed Mike in the side of the head, then pulled back in horror. As the knife entered Mike's temple, a silver fluid surrounded it, and Mike suddenly burst out in a spray of the metallic liquid.

"He's a fucking mutie!" screamed Mike's rival. "Or, he was! I'm a hero, I killed the mutie!"

A cheer went up for him, but then began to die down as ripples flickered across the puddle of silver that Mike had become; then a human form sprang up, still silver, but beginning to harden. "You little… you really shouldn't have done that… I'll kill you!" Mike yelled, finally beginning to look human again. His skin turned back to normal, and he reached out for the attempted murderer, about to choke him; when a flood of other students, including those who Mike had considered his friends, attacked Mike in defense of the other. A chant went up of "Die mutie!" and Mike had to bow to the superior numbers and run.

Mike was breathing hard with the big mob about 50 yards behind him (mobs move slower than single people, and nobody had the courage to attack him without the rest of the group), when he stumbled across a ditch and fell. _That's it. I'm dead._ He thought, but the mob kept going. _What the hell?_ He promptly passed out.

A/N: Well, that's it for my latest chapter.

Songs: "If I Had a Mutant Power" by Mikey Meyers as the theme song.


	4. I'm a What?

I'm a What?!

Disclaimer: Consider the story disclaimed

A/N: And the revision is coming along nicely

Devon stood with the Professor, Scott, Logan, and Jean in by a window to a large metal room. The Professor spoke with the confidence of an inventor. "Devon, this is the danger room. It uses holographic projections to train the residents in the use of their powers. We have created some structural enhancements to cope with the insurgence of more powerful mutants, of which you are the first. This room could now withstand the blast of a hydrogen bomb, or a volcanic eruption. It can handle the heat of the earth's very core. I think it can take pretty well anything thrown at it. I want you to stand in the middle of the room."

"What is this about, Professor?"

"I believe I know what causes your powers, and I wish to test them, and their limits."

Devon, eager to understand his powers, opened a huge blast door and almost ran to the middle of the room. He stood there, then looked up at the observers expectantly. "Now what?"

The Professor turned to Jean. "I want you to project various emotions to Devon, especially the more basic ones."

"Basic?" Jean questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Fear, anger…"

Jean nodded, then began with anger. Devon burst into flames, and a look of pure hatred crossed his face. He launched into the air, ready to attack anyone who crossed his line of sight.

Jean switched to fear, when the Professor spoke up. "Don't stay too long on fear, you'll lose him." Jean wondered what he meant, until she projected it. Devon was gone… but Jean realized he must still be there, because his mind had not gone anywhere. He was just invisible… and, she knew, intangible.

She did as the Professor had told her, and switched to happiness. He looked up, and shook his head. "Nothing, I don't feel any different, except I'm happy for no reason."

She nodded, then switched to pride. In an instant something changed. His posture was different, as was his expression. He flexed one arm, and his sleeve strained to keep in the suddenly larger muscle. He jumped, and stayed in the air, then began to fly around the room at a speed only slightly lower then Quicksilver's. He had become, in essence, the perfect mutant.

She switched again, this time to sadness. He frowned a little, but shook his head. Then she brought it down another notch, to depression. His entire form changed drastically. He was a deep shadow, a dark blot against the shiny metal walls of the danger room. Tendrils of dark energy came off of him, and he moved as though he were a gas, not a solid. His form was constantly in motion, although it remained in a human-like shape. The tendrils began to spread out, and as one reached Jean, she felt all of the happiness drain from her, and the motivation left as she began to drown in her worst memories… A psychic jolt from the Professor brought her out of her trance, and she quickly changed the emotion one final time.

Devon came out of the room, breathing heavily, as though he had been working hard. "So, Professor, what's the verdict?"

The Professor sighed. "You are what I would call… an emotional metamorph. Your form and powers change to fit your emotions, especially the deepest and most primal ones. You actually have five forms: Anger, with flames and flight; fear, with invisibility and intangibility; arrogance, with enhanced strength and speed, flight, and indestructibility; and depression, with a gaseous form and emotional vampirism. In all of these forms you heal at an accelerated rate, though not as fast as your new instructor Logan."

"If I have all of these, why am I not in one of those forms right now? And, now that we get around to it, why might I not be good in combat?"

The Professor's face showed sadness. "I was holding your emotions in check, and I don't have the energy to do that constantly. As to your second question, when you change form, you completely surrender to the emotion. When you're angry, you hate everything; when you're arrogant, you refuse to lower yourself to working with the team. When you're depressed, you sap the emotions of everyone in the vicinity; and when you're afraid, you are of no use to anyone."

Devon nodded, depressed. "So I can't really function as part of a team." The real implications began to hit him. "And probably not in normal society... Oh…god…" He was on the verge of breaking down. His knees hit the floor as he collapsed, shaking to keep in the tears.

The Professor looked at him. "I have taken the liberty of lining your room with Adamantium, as well as blocking it psychically so that you don't absorb your fellow students' emotions unintentionally. In addition, I have a plan as to controlling our powers. You have to…" Here he trailed off, as if what he was saying was physically painful. "You have to contain your emotions; control them, and never show them. What I suggest is one of the most psychologically damaging things a person can do. I contemplated this suggestion for hours. It will be hard, and if left too long, can drive a person to suicide." The Professor sighed. Go ahead to your room, and try to get used to this... I'll let Rogue know to give you the tour when you're ready."

Devon nodded, unable to speak. He left, still choking on the Professor's words, and made his way to his room, where he felt the Prof.'s mental handhold release and he lost himself in depression.

* * *

Mike woke up slowly, to see a blue woman standing over him… he nodded, wondering how much he'd had to drink… then he remembered. He was a mutant. A freak… of course, he could really care less about that. He grinned. This was an advantage, and he knew it…

But back to the situation at hand, he had a blue woman standing above him. "Who in hell are you?"

She glared at him. "I have just rescued you from an anti-mutant mob, so show a little courtesy, please."

"How?"

"Do they honestly teach so little about manners these days?"

"Not how show courtesy, dang it! how rescue?!"

Mystique chuckled. "I merely changed shpe to look like you so that they chased me instead. Then I changed again to blent with the crowd." She shifted a couple times to demonstrate.

"Thank you for the rescue. Now, would you _please_ tell me who the hell you are? Note the use of the word _please._"

She sneered. "Humor is obviously not your talent. Now, I represent a group called the Brotherhood of Mutants. We are a group fighting for our rights as mutants. You are a mutant, and records at your school show that you have a few qualities which I like in those under me."

"Which are?"

"You don't like rules. You do what's best for yourself. You can work with others without losing those things. You would fit well on my team."

Mike nodded, and got up, not having a reason to stay. By the time he would've gotten home, his parents would've learned of his powers, and would've thrown him out anyway. "So where are we headed?"

"A small town called Bayville."

* * *

Piotr Rasputin watched the TV at Magneto's lair, and caught a glimpse of the news as he was flipping channels. That looked like someplace he knew! He turned the channel back, and watched, horrified, as the newscaster revealed the utter destruction of a town near the farm he had grown up on.

"Hundreds of people have died, seemingly for no reason, almost as if the life has been drained out of them. Apparently the outlying farms were unharmed. In other news…"

He sighed with relief… then sat up with a jolt of shock. Life drained out? Could he still be… but no, surely his friend Arkady had died in service of Russia…


	5. Life Sucks Sometimes

Disclaimer: Are you stupid? No? Then why do I even need to bother?

A/N: And chapter five redone. I'm not changing much... or, not really anything.

* * *

St John Allerdyce sat on a park bench in New York City, drained. He felt as though all of the hard work the Acolytes did for the mutant race was, going to waste. The humans would never give in, would never be defeated, would never accept … suddenly a warm breeze washed over him, and all was forgotten. In an instant, he could _feel_ the fire, all around him, in every car, every factory, every furnace, every cigarette. He felt it's energy, it's fervor, bringing him out of his stupor. 

He reached out with this strange new sense, feeling its limit… good god, he could feel to the edges of the city! He fed off of the flames, letting them rush through them.

Pyro stood up in the middle of the park, and spread his arms out to accept the heat… then he began to laugh from the sheer ecstasy.

* * *

—This just in… New York City has burned to the ground. Many are dead or missing… fire-fighting teams from all over the country are being rushed in to combat the flames. Mutant terrorists are suspected— 

Devon turned off the TV. Bigots. Of course they assumed it was mutants. They _always_ assumed it was mutants. And of course, when it turns out that it was just an arsonist, they don't tell anybody… he sighed.

He'd spent twenty-four hours in hell, and was finally becoming ready to emerge from the pit… metaphorically speaking, that is. He was actually in his room.

The first five hours were spent swinging from his angry for to the depressed one, and back. The walls and furniture had, fortunately, been designed to withstand that sort of treatment. Three hours after that had been the same, except that his fear was coming into play because he was out of control.

Seven times he had attempted suicide, and had failed because none of the forms he had taken were fully solid.

Ten hours had been spent marshalling his will, and taking control back from his emotions. Then the last few hours he had watched TV and come to terms with his problems. And now it was over. He was finally going to emerge, and face life.

Kinda sucked, but there was nothing he could do about it. He realized he was still sitting there in front of the door, and pulled it open.

* * *

Mike listened as Mystique explained the convoluted story of the Brotherhood. 

"So… you started this Brotherhood with Magneto, but then you turned on each other. The Brotherhood was on its own, then you came back, led them against him, you ended up in prison, he took back over, and now you want control again."

Mystique sighed irritably. "Basically… yes, that's the gist of it."

"And you want me to be your plant so that I can turn the members back to your side."

"Correct."

"And… where does this benefit me?"

"You will be second in command."

"Right…" _Meaning_, he thought, _that I would be blamed for every mistake that she makes._

He smiled. "Alright, I'll do it." He knew that, despite the disadvantages, the position was sure to be worth it.

* * *

And now… theme songs! Aren't you all excited?

This chapter: The original team.

Scott: "The Red" by Chevelle

Jean: "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence (First and Second season, specifically)

Rogue: "Keep Away" by Godsmack

Kitty: "Stupid Girl" by Cold

Kurt: "Engel" by Rammstein

Evan: "Numb" by Linkin Park

Logan: "Until It Sleeps" by Metallica

Storm: "Storm Front" by Billy Joel (Bad pun, but I couldn't resist.)

If anybody has better suggestions, please review to let me know.


End file.
